Board sports are a popular form of sporting and recreational activity. Examples of board sports are skateboarding, snowboarding and wakeboarding. These board sports typically employ boards with flat bottoms that slide over surfaces or boards with wheels that roll on flat surfaces. For example, snowboards slide on snow, and skateboards have wheels which roll over generally flat surfaces. In the case of both types of boards, the boards are supported by the surfaces over which they slide or roll.
Prior art apparatus for the aforesaid board sports have certain requirements. Typically a large area is required to perform these sports. Snowboards require a ski hill, wakeboards require a body of water, and skateboards require roads or sidewalks. Prior art board sports also typically require an external motive force, such as the force of gravity provided by a ski hill, or a motor boat, to move the board.
Additionally, if participants wish to perform jumps or stunts that require “air”, they need to elevate the board from the surface supporting the board. These stunts are often done on structures such as ramps, pipes, rails, etc., which help users propel the boards to higher elevations or otherwise facilitate the performance of such stunts. These structures are typically found in skateboard parks and snowboard areas.
These requirements limit the use of existing board sport apparatus, and in particular, it is generally not practical to perform the aforesaid board sports in a limited area such as a backyard, or without the use of an external motive force or large, expensive structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus for a new extreme board sport that does not have the aforesaid requirements or limitations.